The present invention relates to a moving object detecting apparatus that detects a movement of a moving object. Particularly, the present invention relates to a moving object detecting apparatus and a moving object detecting method capable of determining a moving object, which is supposed to be stopping or is moving slightly while it is intended to stop, as it is stopping in accordance with the characteristic of slight movement of the moving object, a pointing device using the moving object detecting apparatus and/or method, a computer program causing a computer to function as the moving object detecting apparatus, and a storage medium storing the computer program.